


Lies, Lies, Lies

by hamitome__imagines



Series: Random Reed900 Drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But that's just Gavin, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Valerie is from Detroit: Evolution, lying, most characters only make minor appearances, they seem like they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: Androids weren't supposed to have wants. So when Nines starts having a lot of wants relating to Gavin Reed, he doesn't know what to do about that. He decides that a white lie here and there wasn't a bad thing.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Valerie (Detroit: Evolution), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Random Reed900 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Lies, Lies, Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is separate from the other two. This is just a Reed900 fic. Not necessarily Detroit: Evolution but Gavin and Nines but could look the way they do in the film. It does deviate from the Detroit: Evolution completely though.

At five o’clock on the dot, Nines stood up from his desk. He stood at the exact same time as his partner, Gavin Reed. He knew his partner was watching the clock for the past few minutes, waiting for the exact second that he could clock out. By now he had learned his partner’s habits. Gavin enjoyed leaving work as soon as he could. So Nines made sure that he was always ready to go by five o’clock on the days when Gavin drove him.

Nines was starting to enjoy his drives with Gavin. It gave them time to talk. If they were working a particularly difficult case, they would discuss the case before or after work. If not, Gavin shared more personal anecdotes. Sometimes they were conversations he shared with Tina that day. Other times they were older stories from work, from before Nines arrived. On rare occasions, he would share an amusing story from his childhood. But those stories happened so scarcely that Nines treasured each one. It let him learn more about his partner.

Since Gavin drove him, Nines followed his partner to the car. He knew the drive was exactly 22 minutes at it’s slowest possible speed. But Gavin often sped and ran yellow lights. Part of the reason Gavin never got an automatic cars was because the cars weren’t able to speed without hacking their systems. So the drive to Nines’ place usually took less than the 22 minutes. Nines wanted to spend more time with Gavin. But Nines struggled to voice his wants. Yes, he was deviant. But he was not supposed to ever deviate. It made it hard to say what he wants.

He sat in the passenger seat of Gavin’s car as the man hummed along with the radio. Nines enjoyed these moments. Gavin seemed to be in a fairly good mood today. He really wanted to extend the time he spent with him. He thought about it. Eventually he came up with a plan. He paused, seeming to be deep in thought. “Detective.” He spoke up. Gavin glanced over at Nines briefly to acknowledge him. “It appears the route we usually take to my apartment is currently under construction. We will need to take a detour. Turning at the next intersection will be quickest.”

A lie. An outright lie. This would extend the drive by at least ten minutes. If traffic was heavy, it would be even more time. “Shit. Alright.” Gavin grumbled, buying into it immediately. Nines felt guilty, sure. He never lied to his partner. Humans always said white lies were ok. Humans lied all the time to get things they wanted. But Nines felt a lot of guilt rise in him.

But then the radio started playing an old song that had Gavin laughing and telling Nines all about how it was a popular meme when he was younger. Gavin turned up the radio and sang along, knowing every word. Then he told Nines all about his favorite variations of the meme that he could remember. And suddenly, the guilt seemed to vanish as he spent more time with Gavin. Maybe lying wasn’t the worst thing.  
—————————————————  
Gavin stood from Nines’ couch and stretched. “Alright, well I think we got a good theory to work with.” The current case was difficult. Nines suggested they convene at his apartment to discuss it. Gavin was hesitant until Nines offered to buy some dinner for him with a dramatic sigh. Then Gavin quickly accepted.

They ate and discussed the case. Gavin had turned on the TV at one point, requesting it for background noise. “You’re apartment is too damn quiet.” He complained. Nines supposed the quiet of his apartment never bothered him. But Gavin must not like silence. He noted it as another thing he has learned about his partner.

Nines was about to ask Gavin to stay for a little bit longer. He didn’t have a good reason to though. They had discussed the case and Gavin finished his meal. There was no reason for him to stay. Nines was staring at the TV as he thought. He noticed a commercial for the next thing appearing on the channel the TV was currently set on. In 15 minutes a movie was starting. He vaguely recalled Gavin mentioning to Tina that he wanted to see it. Nines’ LED spun a steady yellow as he plotted.

Gavin grabbed his coat and even went about cleaning up plates and garbage from his dinner. Nines, with slight guilt, crept over to the counter where Gavin’s keys had sat since he got to Nines’ apartment. He silently picked them up and slipped them in his pocket, using android precision to ensure they didn’t jingle at all. Then Nines stepped away from the counter.

Gavin walked over to the counter. “What the fuck?” He muttered.

“Something wrong, Gavin?”

“My fucking keys are gone.” He said. He looked at the ground around the counter. “I thought I left them right here.” He gestured to the now empty counter. “In fact I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t recall them being there.” Nines bluffed. Why was lying so easy to do? But also, why did the guilt weigh so heavily?

“Fuck.” He grumbled. He sighed and went about checking various places in the apartment. Nines ‘helped’ Gavin with his search. Gavin stood from checking under the couch. He sighed and glanced around. His gaze fell on the TV. “Wait.” He said. “Isn’t this that movie I’ve been wanting to see?”

Nines cast a glance at the TV, though he knew full well what was playing. “I believe so.” Nines answered. He paused for a minute. “Would you like to stay and watch it? You can resume the search for your keys once the movie is over.”

Gavin looked at Nines with a raised brow. “You don’t mind me staying?” He asked. Nines shook his head. Gavin shrugged. “Sure.” He pulled his coat off once more and flopped back down on the couch.

“Would you like something to drink?” Nines asked.

“Do you have anything I can drink?” Gavin asked.

“I do keep some food and alcohol in my fridge. Occasionally Hank and Connor come to visit.”

“A beer?” Gavin requested.

“Of course.” Nines said. As he passed by the counter, he silently placed the keys back right where he grabbed them from. He pulled a beer from the fridge and brought it to Gavin. One beer, Nines decided, was fine for the evening. It wasn’t as detrimental as his partner’s smoking habit and intense drinking while out with friends.

Nines sat on the couch next to Gavin and watched the movie. He deactivated his preconstruction software during the movie so that he could watch it without knowing what would happen. It allowed him to watch the movie similar to how a human would enjoy it. It didn’t capture his attention quite as much, but he could watch both the movie and Gavin. The man in question was enjoying the movie, laughing at parts. Relaxed and at ease. Nines relished in seeing Gavin like this.

Gavin stayed and watched the movie, only having one beer during it. Nines felt the longing return as the movie drew to a close. But he knew now that he had to let Gavin leave. He already felt a little guilty for tricking Gavin into staying already.

Gavin stood and sighed. “Alright, lets fucking hunt for my keys again.” Gavin brought his beer bottle to dispose of it in the kitchen. “What the fuck?!” He shouted from the kitchen. Nines ran into the room. “My keys were not there two hours ago!”

Nines, fully prepared for this, tilted his head to the side. A perfect forgery of the action he always did when presented with conflicting data. Or, as Gavin would say, he was confused. “Gavin, you were certain you didn’t leave your keys in the kitchen. You never checked the counter.”

Gavin blinked, processing Nines’ statement. “Yeah I fucking did.”

Nines fixed Gavin with an almost challenging stare. “Gavin, I have a processor that accurately records everything that happens. You didn’t check the counter tonight.” Another lie. Another weight pulling him down.

“Whatever.” Gavin huffed. He went to leave, pausing in the doorway. “Tonight wasn’t half bad, Tin Can.” He said. Nines registered both the words and subtle things about Gavin’s actions. Shifting his weight, unable to maintain eye contact. He was a trying to tell Nines he enjoyed the evening without actually saying it. But Nines understood. “See ya at work tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Gavin.” And as the door closed, Gavin’s comments washed the guilt away once more.  
—————————————————  
Gavin was slightly drunk. Nines could monitor his vitals, which he usually did when they went out. Tina had invited the whole crew for a random night out. Tina’s wife Valerie joined them. Chris came. Even Connor and Hank attended tonight. But Nines was focused on his partner.

Nines had a few thirium drinks throughout the night. However, he made sure he never had enough to get the equivalent of drunk. If androids have too many thirium drinks, their processors slow down. Humans brains don’t work quite as fast when they’re inebriated. They don’t have as much self-control or inhibitions. So when Gavin gets in this state, Nines watches after him to make sure he doesn’t do anything unfavorable.

Gavin wandered to the bar to get another drink. Nines rolled his eyes as he followed. Gavin ordered his drink then glanced over at Nines standing next to him. “Why you followin’ me, Tin Can?” He slurred.

“I’m merely making sure you don’t make any dumb decisions.”

Gavin squinted at the android. “When have I ever made a dumb decision?”

Nines stared at Gavin, questioning the man’s memory in his current state. “Please be more specific. Your list of dumb decisions is very lengthy.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He grumbled. He got his beer but instead of going back to the table to rejoin the group, he turned and leaned back against the bar. Nines remained near. “Why are you looking after me, Nines?” He asked, clearly confused.

Nines let out a noncommittal shrug. “I suppose I’d like to keep you safe.”

“Well yeah.” Gavin said with an eye roll. “But why?” He emphasized.

Nines tilted his head, considering the question. “I know we constantly argue, but I am rather…fond of you. I’d like to think that we are friends.”

Gavin grinned. Then he set his drink on the counter and leaned in closer to Nines. “Well I’d like to think we’re friends too. In fact, I might even say I lo-” Gavin stopped short, appearing to snap out of some haze. Nines’ preconstruction process went ahead and computed the most likely end of that sentence. It computed that Gavin was intending to say ‘I love you.’ Nines LED spun in yellow as he awaited the end of the sentence. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted Gavin to finish or really wanted him to keep it to himself. “I look forward to giving you shit each day.” His grin went from fond to an amused smirk.

Nines’ LED went red for one rotation. Then it was blue once more. Gavin snatched his beer from the bar and walked back over to the group’s table. Nines slowly followed. He couldn’t help but believe that Gavin was lying to him. This was the first time he was on the receiving end of a lie that really mattered. He didn’t really enjoy it. He wondered if Gavin felt any guilt at lying to Nines. Judging by the way he immediately began joking with Tina, Nines doubted it.  
—————————————————  
Nines was just trying to work. Gavin had wandered off, most likely to speak to Tina in the break room. Nines didn’t mind the peace and quiet. Then, Connor walked over and leaned against Nines’ desk. “Can I help you, Connor?”

“Well, the Lieutenant and I are working a case involving an assault on an android. I believe that you and Gavin worked a break-in that may be connected.” Connor explained.

Nines knew what case Connor was referring to. It was on the edge of the DPD’s jurisdiction. He and Gavin had driven out to the scene. It had been a much longer drive than normal. They had stopped at a small diner for lunch. Besides having to investigate a crime scene, it was a nice day. Gavin had been in a great mood. They shared a lot of conversations in the car ride.

Nines had saved a lot of memories that day. He got plenty of footage of Gavin laughing and smiling. He also learned the way Gavin liked his hamburgers prepared. That was one of the first days that they worked a case and every insult thrown at each other was teasing and playful. They had created a banter or flow.

“Nines?” Connor said, swinging a hand in front of his brother’s face. He furrowed his brow when Nines didn’t respond. Worried about his brother, Connor retracted his synthetic skin and lightly placed a few fingers against Nines’ wrist. Before he could even connect with Nines, he broke out of his thoughts. “Oh, you didn’t respond and weren’t reacting. I got worried so I was going to try to interface.”

Nines shook his head, something he noticed humans do when they struggled to focus. “Sorry, Connor.” He gave Connor a small smile to reassure him. “I just…seemed to get distracted for a moment.”

Later when Nines thought back over the event, he realized what happened. Connor had used Gavin’s name and not his rank. Connor often referred to Gavin as ‘the Detective’ or ‘Detective Reed.’ But this time, he used Gavin’s first name. And instantly at hearing it, Nines lost his train of thought. Nines sighed and hung his head. He was beginning to suspect he was quite fucked.  
—————————————————  
“Here, Tin Can.” Gavin snapped, handing a tablet to Nines. “A report. It needs your signature.” Nines reached out to grab the tablet. His fingers lightly brushed against Gavin’s. Nines swore he felt electricity jump through his body. Well, more electricity than what normally powers and android. And it originated from where his fingers brushed against Gavin’s.

Gavin, for his part, only paused for a second after their fingers brushed. Then he shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket he often wore. “Turn that thing in when you’re done, alright?”

“Of course, Gavin.” Nines quickly did as he was told. Then, he went to the break room. He whipped up a cup of coffee and brought it to Gavin’s desk. “Gavin?” He said, holding out the cup.

“Oh, thank god.” He reached out to grab the cup, his fingers brushed over Nines’ again. Just like Nines had actually planned. And the feeling of a burst of electricity returned. It spread through Nines, making his thirium pump speed up.

The next time Nines felt this, was during a case. They were clearing out the sight of a crime scene. When bullets started flying, Nines immediately tackled Gavin, driving them both behind an object for cover. The two of them took out the suspect, Nines calming his racing thirium pump enough to accurately perform his duties.

Once they were safe, he turned to his partner. “Are you alright?” Nines asked. He placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and looked him over.

“Nines.” Gavin reached up and lightly gripped the wrist of the hand on his shoulder. That caused the feeling of electricity to shoot up his arm. “I’m ok.” Gavin reassured him. “No bullet holes.” He took his hand off Nines’ wrist and lightly pushed against Nines’ shoulder. “You kept me safe again.”

Nines didn’t realize Gavin remembered that evening in the bar.”Well, like I said,” Nines started, hoping his cheeks weren’t blue right now. “I will try my best to keep you safe.”  
—————————————————  
Nines was sitting on his couch. He was in stasis, computing the past few days. His internal clock informed him it was currently 1:27 a.m. So when he was receiving a call from Gavin, he was worried. “Gavin?” He immediately asked as he picked up.

“Oh. Hey, Tin Can.” Gavin said.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin dismissed.

“Why are you calling?”

“Oh well, I couldn’t sleep I guess.”

“So you called me?”

“I thought you’d be awake. But if your stasis is more important then-”

“No!” Nines quickly, and slightly embarrassingly, interjected. “I mean, it’s fine. But I think you should get some sleep, Gavin.”

“I can’t. That’s why I called you, dip shit.” Nines could hear a certain fondness in his voice.

“Gavin, is there any other reason you called?” Nines asked.

Gavin was silent for a minute. “Nope.” Gavin finally said. There was that feeling that Gavin was lying to him again. But Nines decided not to push it. So Nines started talking to Gavin. Nonsense things hoping to get his partner to sleep. The more sleep Gavin got the better his mood and performance would be tomorrow. At least, that’s what Nines told himself was the reason he was doing this.

Eventually, Gavin grew silent aside from his deep breathing. Nines analyzed the breathing pattern and determined that Gavin was sound asleep. And if he paused to listen to it for a few more minutes, assured that Gavin was asleep and relaxed thanks to his efforts, well no one would know. “Goodnight, Gavin.” Nines said softly before ending the call.  
—————————————————  
The next time someone pulled Nines from stasis, it was Connor. And it was only a few hours sooner than he would normally get up. So it wasn’t a large inconvenience. It would happen from time to time. On the rare occurrence that Connor and Hank hit a wall in a case, they asked Nines to come take a look. And Nines was willing to help.

So he was at the station far sooner than normal. He and Connor were in the achieve room looking over all the evidence from the current case. Nines paused as he was receiving a call from Gavin. “Give me a moment.” Nines requested. Connor nodded, refocusing on the evidence. “Yes, Gavin?”

“Where the fuck are you you glorified toaster?” He snarled into the phone. “I have been outside your place for like 10 minutes and you are never late.”

“Oh, I apologize Gavin. I am already at the station. I arrived with Connor to help him on a case.”

“Are. You. Fucking. With. Me?” Gavin hissed into the phone. “Ten fucking minutes! Not to mention we had a case to discuss this morning!” Nines recoiled slightly at Gavin’s voice. He was pissed. And today ran the risk of being the worst day for months.

“I apologize.” Nines tried again, more genuine this time.

“Yeah, you fucking said that already.” Gavin snapped before hanging up the phone. Nines sighed.

“Are things alright?” Connor asked curiously.

Nines paused. “I hope so.”

Gavin fumed as he drove into work. He had planned to drive Nines today. It took extra time to drive to that android’s home. He couldn’t stop by his favorite coffee place as he didn’t drive by it when he drove Nines. At least when he drove Nines, his partner would either get in the car and hand Gavin a coffee or make one immediately when they got to the station.

Gavin grumbled under his breath as he hit a particularly bad pothole. That was what caught his attention. A pothole. A terrible one. One that would’ve been fixed if the road had any construction done. Gavin looked at the road ahead of him. It showed no sign of construction or repair. This road was apparently being worked on, according to Nines.

The drive home was always ten minutes longer because they had to avoid this main road. Gavin had gotten on it because he wasn’t thinking about it with how angry he had been. Now he was just confused. Why had Nines always insisted they not use this road? Gavin was a damn good detective, but this was something he was struggling to figure out.

He got inside and found Nines standing near his desk with a cup of coffee. He snatched it and took a deep gulp. Made perfectly and at the perfect temperature. “My apologies again, Gavin. Connor requested help and I decided to aid him and Hank.”

“Ya know, that does piss me off. A lot. How hard is it to make a simple phone call and tell me not to pick you up? But I have a better question.” Gavin said.

“Of course.”

“Why were we taking a detour so many times when the road between your house and here was never under construction?” He fixed Nines with a challenging glare. Nines froze, his LED spinning red. “Why the hell did you lie about that? Multiple times?”

“Well, I’m sorry.” Nines said instead of explaining.

“You’re apologizing a lot lately.” Gavin said. “Maybe just don’t fuck up or screw me over all the time.”

“Well I-” Nines was about to explain but thought better of it. He snapped his mouth shut.

“Do you actually have an explanation?” Gavin asked.

Nines shifted on his feet. His LED had turned yellow but he hadn’t relaxed yet. “Not a good one.”

“Well I’d like any fucking explanation.” Nines glanced around, grabbed Gavin’s wrist, and pulled Gavin along until they were out back of the police station. Away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. “Prick!” Gavin snapped as soon as he pulled his wrist out of the iron grip of the android.

“Sorry.” Nines cringed as he apologized again. “I just didn’t want to have this discussion in front of all our colleagues.”

“You don’t fucking manhandle me.” Gavin said. “You ask me to walk outside with you.”

“That’s the whole reason I lied!” Nines snapped. Then he took a deep breath. “Look, I am not supposed to have emotions.”

“I’m well aware of your ‘tragic backstory.’” Gavin said with a sigh. “It doesn’t explain anything.”

“I’m…I’m not good at requesting things I want.” Nines all but mumbled. Gavin fell silent, noticing his partner’s obvious distress. “I’m not even supposed to have wants. And androids shouldn’t voice them. I am deviant, yes. But my programming was designed to prevent that. I just…I don’t know how to voice my wants.”

Gavin sighed now, more understanding than before. “You ask for it, Nines. I do listen occasionally.” He said, joking about his own attitude. “But why did you lie specifically?”

Nines leaned against the wall of the station. “I lied about the detour because I…”

Gavin walked over and leaned on the wall next to Nines. “Just spit it out.”

“I wanted to…spend more time with you.” Nines finally forced out. “So I told you the most direct route and told you to take a longer one. I…enjoy our car rides. I should tell you I lied when you watched the movie at my place as well.”

“What?” Gavin asked, a certain bite to his voice.

“I…hid your keys and lied and said they weren’t on the counter.”

“I fucking knew it!”

“No you didn’t.” Nines countered.

“Ok I didn’t know it was you. But I knew I left my keys on that phcking counter.” He said. “But you told me I didn’t.”

“I figured if the movie began playing you would want to stay longer.” Nines explained. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Why should I?” Gavin asked.

Nines turned to Gavin. “Because you lied to me as well.”

“What?” Gavin said. “I never lied.”

“Not even at the bar?”

“Ok, being drunk doesn’t count. I hardly have control over what my alcohol soaked brain comes up with. What did I lie about anyway?”

“You told me you look forward to, and I quote, giving me shit at work.”

Gavin shrugged. “But that’s true. I like making your day difficult.”

“But a preconstruction leads me to believe you were going to say something else.” Nines stepped closer to Gavin and relished in the pink that coated the detective’s cheeks as he got closer. “I promise to be more upfront about things I want if you answer my question truthfully.” Nines offered. Gavin, for his part, nodded. “I think you were going to say I love you.”

“That depends.” Nines tilted his head. “What did you want me to say?”

Nines smirked. “It’s probably easier to show you what I want.”

“Then go ahead.” Nines closed what space was left between them and pressed his lips to Gavin’s. Gavin gripped Nines’ coat with one hand, the other hand threaded through the perfectly smooth hair of his partner. Nines was anchored to the spot. But he wasn’t complaining. He left a hand drift up to cup Gavin’s cheek. When Gavin’s grip in Nines’ hair weakened, Nines stepped back.

“So what were you going to say in the bar, Gavin?” He asked teasingly.

Gavin gave Nines a glare that was only halfway angry. “I wanted to say that I love you, you asshole.” He immediately pulled Nines in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Other stories posted to my Tumblr @miscellaneous--musings


End file.
